


Dissolved Words

by MKRWK



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Marco Bott, M/M, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4944202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MKRWK/pseuds/MKRWK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco gets raped and he goes to Jean for help</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dissolved Words

**Author's Note:**

> I don't in any way condone rape

“Hey, sorry,” Marco cut into the conversation his friends were having around him, “I feel dizzy, I think I drank too much,” he exhaled, “so I’m going to go to my car and call an Uber.”

“Are you sure?” Eren queried with concern, “I can take you home—“

“No, no,” Marco chuckled then felt a bit sick, “I’ll… message you tomorrow, enjoy the rest of your night though,” he got up to his feet taking in a deep breath as he put some money on the table to pay for himself and with that he made his way outside and down the street. The night was unusually quiet, there were barely any people outside… but it’s 2am so that’s a given.

“Why did I park so far away…” Marco complained to himself as he attempted to push his hands in his pockets a little bit deeper, “and why is it so cold tonight?”

He rounded the corner groaning when he saw how dark it was, the surrounding lights were burnt out most likely, he fished out his phone turning on the light, “better,” he ambled to his car feeling faint again, despite that he managed to open the back door, he put a hand on the car door bracing himself.

As he opened  the Uber app someone grabbed his hair harshly, a gasp falling out of his mouth in white mist, “ _o-oh god_ ,” his heart leapt.

“ _Shh_ ,” the man hushed from behind.

Marco froze in his spot staring in his back seat with his phone in his hand, the light spilling into his car. The man reached over with his free hand snatching the phone turning the light off tossing it into the now barely visible back seat.

“What do you want?” Marco asked with a breathy voice, he was weak, he may possibly have power to fight back but he’s been drinking so he’d be slow and sloppy—he would lose. He’ll just have to give him whatever money is on him and run back to the safety of his friends.

“ _You_ ,” the man spoke dryly.

Being controlled by his hair Marco was forced into the back seat of his own car, a broken cry slipping out as his face was shoved against the cold back seat of his car, he felt his stomach rot when the strange man thumped his body against Marco’s with a recognizable erection through his pants.

Marco panted short breathes as he started to resist cringing when he felt some hairs get pulled from his head, the man behind him grunted irritably applying more force on Marco. When he spoke Marco could barely register the words; _‘it’ll be over soon.’_

Marco could barely believe what was happening to him, the man worked quickly as he yanked Marco’s pants down which snagged his underwear, before he could realize through his fear his ass was bare, completely bare to this man that reeked of over sprayed Axe.

“ _No_ ,” Marco rasped, tears fell from his eyes as he stared into darkness, “ _why..? Why are you doing this_?” he croaked, his body was led.  

The man ceased his actions without a reply; suddenly a cold gel was smeared clumsily over Marco’s hole making him tense.

“ _STOP!_ ” Marco screeched as he tried to escape through his other door fumbling with the lock.

The man shoved Marco straight back into the seat with _a lot_ more force than before, Marco wept as the man said something about no more ‘patience’.

Marco’s mouth opened against the seat as something swell inside his throat making his tears more choked back, the man lined his hot cock against Marco’s barely prepared hole. The man pushed Marco down even harder as he began to shove himself inside, the pain was excruciating, Marco’s scream was silent as he was forced open feeling himself tear and bleed.

The man was groaning with pleasure as he started to brutally pound into Marco, his hand sliding back into Marco’s hair to grip, his other hand tight on his hip.

 _Stop, stop, stop, I can’t breathe, I can’t breathe, I’m dying, please, please!_ Marco screamed inside himself.

The man ran a shaky hand over the side of Marco’s face while saying something that only got distorted in Marco’s head, he thought he’d remember everything clearly in a situation like this but he’s trying desperately to forget this while it was happening.

Heat exploded inside of him, the man behind him grunting as his hips stuttered, when he pulled out Marco became aware of slick rolling down his thighs, was it lube? Come? _Blood?_ When he was flipping onto his back his eyes were covered by the attacker’s hand, his breathing coming closer.

 _‘I’m sorry’_ the man said in a small voice.

Marco shoved and scratched, he scratched the man’s neck as harshly as he could and the man gave a shout then retreated—just like that the attacker was gone.

Marco sobbed violently in the back seat of his car when he managed to calm down a fraction he searched with quivering hands for his phone, he got his phone immediately calling Jean. When he answered Marco just cried harder trying to explain what happened then Jean rushed to get him.

\--

Jean smelled like his expensive sandalwood cologne that he’d put on after a shower, Marco took immediate comfort in the scent as Jean helped Marco shower and clean himself.

Marco sat on Jean’s bed wearing his clean clothes, the clothes he leaves at Jean’s place typically after sleeping over.

He didn’t want to go to the hospital, not at all, he felt scared to say he was raped. He didn’t want to be treated as a joke, no one will know about that.

“Marco?” Jean spoke as he entered the room with two cups of tea, steam disappearing in the air.

“Jean,” Marco smiled faintly as he accepted a cup of tea then he noticed Jean was still wearing his scarf, “why are you wearing that?”

Jean raised an eyebrow then shrugged with a gentle laugh, “I get cold easily, remember?”

Marco set his drink aside while Jean did the same.

“I’m scared,” Marco confessed, “I’m still scared,” tears welled up in his eyes, “it was terrifying—“ his words got cut off when Jean kissed him, Marco felt the need to attack but remember immediately this was _Jean,_ he would never hurt him, he was always safe.

Marco very slowly kissed back until the two were lying in the bed just kissing each other occasionally their tongues slid together. Marco thought to himself to just take this slow, that was until being attacked flashed through his mind, he shoved Jean off and backed up, “ _no! Stop!_ ” Marco shouted with shut eyes.

“Marco!” Jean cried with worry, “babe, it’s me!”

Marco opened his eyes seeing tawny eyes wide.

“I need a minute,” he slid away running to the bathroom, he looked at himself in the mirror already seeing how pale he became, he looked sick and felt it. An infection was blooming in the pit of his stomach; it was planted there the moment that man touched him.

Marco grabbed the counter edge knocking a toothpaste tube off onto the floor, with a sigh he bent down to grab it only to spot something in the trash—it was a really small axe spray on deodorant. Marco felt fear clench his heart; he rushed back to Jean’s room witnessing Jean changing into pyjamas minus a scarf.

Four long lines curved on Jean’s pale neck.

_“Jean?”_

**Author's Note:**

> Did you see it coming?


End file.
